Un instant de calme dans l'univers
by choup37
Summary: Qui n'a jamais rêvé que Jack se taise un peu un jour? Malheureusement, le repos de l'équipe n'est que de courte durée.


_Hello tout le monde :) Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit sur le Hub, cet OS est né pour un concours de fic sur la page FB "Bibliothèque de fictions"! J'avais comme contrainte de __placer les mots "légèreté, impatience, mélancolie, logorrhée, caramel", et "un des personnages (au moins) ne peut pas parler (muet ou traumatisme)''._

* * *

_**Un instant de calme dans l'univers**_

* * *

Le son d'un téléphone envoyé valser contre un mur résonna dans la base.

Le groupe tressaillit en cœur.

La situation devenait difficilement gérable.

Cela avait été si drôle au début. Le groupe était parti récupérer un quelconque objet alien tombé par la faille, Owen plaisantant sur le fait que eux, Torchwood, une des entités les plus dangereuses du Royaume-Uni, en était réduit à récupérer toutes les crasses venues de l'univers pour les nettoyer et les ranger parfaitement sur des étagères poussiéreuses. Ianto avait haussé un sourcil, arguant que ses étagères étaient parfaitement propres, merci bien, lui était consciencieux, pas comme le médecin incapable de nettoyer son laboratoire.

Les chamailleries avaient vite empiré, Gwen s'ajoutant au duo pour commenter l'état déplorable du bureau du médecin, ce dernier répliquant aussitôt sur le bazar monumental accumulé sur celui de l'ancienne policière. Gwen l'avait fusillé du regard, une insulte bien sentie sur le bout de la langue.

_-Du calme, les enfants ! _Les avaient interrompus un Jack souriant, ses yeux bleus rivés sur la concentration particulièrement intense de ce début de journée.

_-Oh, tu peux parler!_ avait commenté Owen._ Ton bureau est un foutoir monstre !_

_-Critiquerais-tu ton leader adoré, Owen ?_

_-Adoré ?_

_-Leader ?_

Ianto avait roulé des yeux alors que les deux morveux de la banquette arrière s'associaient pour attaquer l'immortel. Parfois, juste parfois, il aurait aimé les réduire au silence. Jack aussi, remarquez. Leur chef était un bavard intenable quand il s'y mettait. Sa logorrhée n'avait d'égal que son orgueil incommensurable, et sa faculté hallucinante à se faire pardonner à peu près toutes ses gaffes juste par un sourire ou un regard de chien battu.

Ianto était faible.

Comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées, l'immortel avait tourné les yeux vers lui, avant d'esquisser ce fameux sourire coquin dont il avait le secret. Ianto avait roulé une nouvelle fois des yeux, l'impatience le saisissant alors qu'ils se rapprochaient du lieu d'extraction.

La suite, hé bien, c'était du Torchwood tout craché.

Au lieu de mettre l'étrange boite de cuivre forgé à l'abri dans le mini-conteneur sécurisé emmené pour l'occasion, Owen avait voulu l'examiner immédiatement, la curiosité prenant le dessus. Gwen avait pesté, rappelant combien c'était dangereux, avant d'essayer de lui prendre l'objet. La confusion qui s'en était suivie avait résulté en une explosion lorsque la boite s'était ouverte sur le sol, un rayon orangé venant frapper Jack.

Le capitaine s'était effondré à terre, au milieu des cris du groupe.

_-Jack_ ! avait hurlé Ianto en se précipitant vers lui.

_-Damnit, Cooper !_

_-Ta gueule, Owen ! C'est ta faute !_

_-Taisez-vous!_avait tonné Ianto_. Jack ! Ça va ? Jack ?_

Celui-ci avait cligné des yeux, se massant la gorge en même temps qu'il s'asseyait sur le béton mouillé. Il avait froncé les sourcils, hochant lentement la tête avant d'ouvrir la bouche.. pour ne pas dire un mot.

Ses yeux s'étaient agrandis, se faisant horrifiés.

Merde.

C'était tout ce à quoi avait pu penser Ianto.

_-Qu'est-ce que.. Il ne peut pas parler?_

L'hypothèse d'Owen fut confirmée par des mains battantes et un regard alternant entre fureur et panique.

Celui-ci vint se poser sur le docteur, qui leva les mains.

_-C'était un accident ! Et il n'y a pas mort d'homme ! Non pas que tu le serais resté, mais.. Ok, ok, je me tais!_ ajouta-t-il quand Jack avança vers lui, furieux.

_-Ça vaudra mieux,_ commenta Gwen avant de grimacer quand Jack tourna son regard noir vers elle. _Désolée .. Merde, comment on va le soigner ?_

_-Est-ce qu'on a envie de le soigner?_ ironisa Owen, à distance prudente. _Harkness muet, si j'aurai cru voir ça un jour !_

L'équivalent d'un sifflement silencieux fut la réponse de l'intéressé, avant qu'il ne roule de nouveau des yeux, se frottant la gorge comme un demeuré, avant de faire un signe à Ianto.

_-Jack, boire ne va pas résoudre ton problème,_ répliqua platement ce dernier. _Mais il y a des caramels dans la voiture,_ ajouta-t-il devant son expression.

Le visage du capitaine s'illumina, et c'est en courant qu'il partit vers le véhicule. Le trio le suivit des yeux, avant d'échanger un regard. Gwen fut la première à craquer, un pouffement lui échappant, bientôt suivi par un ricanement d'Owen. La commissure des lèvres de Ianto s'était retroussée, ses yeux pétillant.

_-Combien de temps on le laisse comme ça ?_ demanda la Galloise.

_-La journée, _répliqua le docteur en se dirigeant vers le SUV.

_-Owen !_

_-Quoi ?_

_-La matinée me semble bien,_ commenta Ianto en le suivant, les mains dans les poches, alors que Gwen se chargeait de transporter l'objet responsable du bazar ambiant.

_-C'est tout ?_

_-Une matinée de calme, Owen. Donne-moi ça._

* * *

La matinée était terminée.

La bonne humeur avec.

Les premiers signes de crise étaient apparus à peine une heure après leur retour à la base. En bon médecin qu'il était, Owen avait examiné le pauvre Jack, confirmant que ni son système nerveux ou vocal n'était blessé. La boite, quelque soit son fonctionnement, les avait simplement bloqués, rendant le malheureux capitaine muet. Celui-ci avait roulé des yeux à l'annonce du verdict, avant de se lever brusquement pour se diriger vers son bureau.

_-Jack_ ?

Celui-ci s'était tourné à la voix de Gwen.

_-Je ne veux pas être chiante, mais comment .. heu.._

Le sourcil du capitaine vint former un circonflexe, avant qu'il ne lui montre son portable. Le groupe haussa les épaules, l'idée des sms plus qu'acceptable. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient le choix, après tout.

Une heure après, les quatre employés étaient sur le point d'exploser.

_-Ianto,_ grinça des dents Tosh après que le portable se soit écrasé contre le mur,_ fais quelque chose._

Le fait que la d'ordinaire si douce informaticienne se montre grincheuse en disait long sur l'état mental du groupe.

Le souci, avec les sms, c'est qu'il fallait attendre une réponse. Et vous ne pouviez pas tout dire d'un seul coup.

Le pauvre quatuor s'en était rapidement rendu compte lorsque leurs portables avaient commencé à vibrer frénétiquement, les messages s'empilant les uns sur les autres sur leurs écrans.

Jack n'était pas connu pour sa patience. Et clairement, ici, sa maturité.

Plus vous attendiez pour répondre et plus il vous relancerait. Cela aurait pu être drôle, si cela n'avait pas viré à la persécution.

Owen avait bien fini par envoyer voler l'immortel, exaspéré, mais cela s'était retourné contre lui lorsque son ordinateur s'était brusquement éteint, l'écran virant au noir avec la profondeur d'une méduse dans un océan d'encre. Les hurlements du médecin avaient vite été suivis de ceux de Gwen quand sa souris cessa de fonctionner, son écran se retournant mystérieusement et refusant de revenir dans le bon sens.

Si le groupe avait décidé de traiter la situation avec légèreté, ce n'était pas le cas de la victime des faits, humiliée et au comble de l'impatience.

Parfois, ils oubliaient que le bracelet qu'il portait venait du futur. Il y avait tant qu'il pouvait faire avec s'il le désirait.

_-Ianto._

La voix impérieuse de Tosh. Le Gallois roula des yeux, mais s'exécuta, se levant pour se diriger vers l'escalier. La farce avait assez duré.

_-Tu sais,_ commenta-t-il en rentrant dans l'office, les mains dans les poches,_ ce portable ne t'a rien fait. Comme moi et Tosh, d'ailleurs. T'en prendre à eux, c'est nous les faire subir._

L'expression noire de Jack se fit piteuse, avant qu'il ne jette un coup d'œil à son téléphone massacré atterri contre le mur opposé. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, et il alla s'effondrer sur son fauteuil, son regard misérable et mélancolique.

Ianto connaissait cette expression.

Son capitaine se sentait inutile.

Contenant à grand-peine un soupir, il ferma la porte à clé, avant de se diriger vers le bureau, où Jack fusillait son ordinateur du regard.

_-Jamais je n'aurai cru voir le jour où tu perdrais ta voix.. C'en serait presque drôle si tu ne nous pourrissais pas la vie au passage._

L'intéressé souffla, avant de saisir un crayon et gratter sur une feuille. Se penchant, Ianto haussa un sourcil.

_-Là, c'est surtout moi et Tosh que tu fais payer._

Jack fit la grimace, avant d'écrire de nouveau.

_**Désolé. C'est insupportable. Les sms sont si limités.. **_

_**Mon cerveau tourne plus vite, j'ai l'impression d'être enfermé dans ma tête ! Je ne sers à rien !**_

_-Oh, tu exagères, là .. Il y a plein de choses que tu peux faire, même muet ! Comme .. oh, je ne sais pas,_ ironisa Ianto,_ la paperasse ?_

Son patron lui jeta un regard plat. Ianto haussa les épaules.

_-Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais autre chose à faire. Et puis, _ajouta-t-il, sa voix se faisant soyeuse,_ je suis certain que pour un tel effort, tu serais récompensé._

Le sourcil du plus âgé alla se perdre dans son front, ses yeux bleu éclair le fixant avec une toute nouvelle attention. Ianto esquissa un sourire, avant de venir se placer derrière lui et commencer à masser ses épaules. Jack se laissa tomber immédiatement en arrière, ses yeux se fermant sous la cajolerie. Son compagnon se pencha, et vint murmurer au creux de son oreille, en même temps qu'il continuait sa tâche :

_-Je ne crois pas que l'un de nous l'ait jamais fait muet..._

Les yeux de Jack s'écarquillèrent avant qu'un sourire d'un nouveau type n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres. Un léger rire aux lèvres, le Gallois se redressa pour aller fermer la porte à clé, alors que Jack tirait les rideaux.

**FIN**

* * *

_Parfois, on se demande qui est le plus mature dans ce groupe._


End file.
